Paige-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Paige Michalchuk and Ellie Nash is known as Pellie '('P'aige/'Ellie). It was considered a conflict since season 2 up to season 6, though the two begin to show care for each other as early as season 3. Friendship History Overview When they first met, Paige took a dislike towards Ellie and vice versa, mainly since both were so different. Paige was the popular girl while Ellie was considered an outcast. In later seasons, they became slightly friendly with each other especially after graduation when they, as well as Marco and for a short time Alex, lived together. When in Los Angeles during Paige and Marco's fall out, they supposedly had stopped being friends and it is currently unknown if they have interacted since then. Season 2 Paige and Ellie meet in media immersion in Karma Chameleon. When Ellie refuses to give up her seat so that Hazel can sit next to Paige, she immediately makes enemies out of the popular cheerleaders. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ellie questions Spinner and Paige's nicknames for each other. In Pride (1), Ellie comes along with everyone else on the beach trip. In Whisper to a Scream, 'Paige becomes concerned when she sees Ellie's arm bleeding and finds out she's cutting. In 'Rock and Roll High School, Paige and Ellie along with Hazel are apart of Ashley's band Hell Hath No Fury. Season 4 In''' Ghost in the Machine,' Paige and Ellie compliment each others outfits on the first day of school, showing that they are on good terms. In 'Mercy Street, Ellie sarcastically calls Paige and Emma heroes. Season 5 In '''Venus (1), Ellie and Paige along with their other friends ignore Spinner due to the shooting. Season 6 In Don't You Want Me? (2), Ellie is happy when Paige returns home and tells her she's ok with Paige and Jesse casually dating, despite that Ellie isn't over Jesse. Season 7 In Jessie's Girl Ellie later tells Paige that she saw Jesse making out with Caitlin, and Paige exclaims that she can't believe that either of them were ever with him. Ellie tells Jesse that she is still with him, and Paige advises Ellie that walking away is the mature thing to do in some situations. Ellie says she can't handle the Q & A with Caitlin, but Paige tells her that sometimes Ellie will have to choose between her personal and professional life. In''' Don't Stop Believin', Ellie, Paige and Marco all decide to go their separate ways. When Marco freaks out over the kiss between him and Ellie she tells him it's no big deal and demonstrates by kissing Paige to which makes her feel uncomfortable and Ellie does as well and says it was also bacon-y. Season 8 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi_Goes_Hollywood '''Degrassi Goes Hollywood], Marco gets a call from Paige to come live it up in L.A with her and Ellie. Marco is excited to be a part of the entourage and goes to get Ellie from The Core and they get on the next plane to L.A. They meet Paige at the airport and they go to her mansion. Marco isn't convinced that she lives there. Later that day, they go exploring and shopping through L.A. Rivalry History Season 3 In Pride (1), Marco asks Ellie why she hates Paige so much and Ellie claims it's because she's evil. In Whisper to a Scream, Paige and Ellie compete for a co-op job and Paige purposely spills chocolate milk on Ellie, embarrassing her before her interview. However it's Ellie who gets the job, instead of Paige. Trivia *Both girls dated Jesse Stefanovic. *Both were close friends with Marco. *Both were rivals with Manny Santos. *They were good friends with Ashley Kerwin. *Paige was the first person to find out about Ellie's cutting. *Ellie's first line was spoken to Paige. *Both girls had gone to counseling- Paige to cope with her rape and Ellie to stop self harming. *Paige convinced Ellie to seek help for her cutting. *They were both up for an internship with Caitlin in Whisper To A Scream **Ellie ended up getting the internship Gallery kc0016.jpg 42-brucas59n.jpg kc0024.jpg normal_s_degrassi3080113.jpg season7_(26).jpg kc0008.jpg 45-brucas59.jpg 567477.PNG 43-brucas59n.jpg 46-brucas59nnm.jpg 255951.jpg Dghglamour3ladiesbench.jpg?w=545&h=463.jpeg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg TV-Tonight-Degrassi-Best-Years.jpg paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312.jpg 768.PNG s2new_(4).jpg 204 004.jpg 181px-74.png Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg DOGPaige and Ellie.jpg Tumblr lepzoqUgo31qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lule821FMv1qgua59o1 r1 500.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg oiuioui.png uiyuyiu.png Tumblr mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q4gCOKB1qc1tpr.jpg everyepever2v cocvpy.jpg Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbtwQEtZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2d2952O1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2ddIybw1qz4rgp.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts